


I Got You

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Requested Fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Protectiveness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Jeremy and Trevor were kidnapped, and Jeremy's protective nature starts showing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> > if you're ever up to it or in the mood for it, if you could write some protective jeremy doolins/treremy? it's been a rough few days, and even though i don't have anyone, the two of them having each other makes me feel a bit better. (just having jeremy in full on protection mode for a hurt trevor (be it physical, emotional, both) would be the best) i love the way you write them, so if you ever want to, i'd love it

The door opened, and Jeremy looks up. The man sneers at Jeremy as he threw Trevor into the room. Jeremy doesn’t look at Trevor, maintaining challenging eye contact with the burly man. He doesn’t say anything before he leaves, closing the metal door, the only way out of the room, behind him.

Jeremy immediately scrambles to Trevor, his muscles aching as he does, but he doesn’t care. "Trevor, baby, I'm here." He gets a good look at Trevor now, seeing the fresh blood that's soaking his shirt, skin that is starting to bruise, the lines of tears that ran down his face. Jeremy’s heart hurts. "I'm here, you're okay."

Trevor let's out a quiet sob, failing to stifle it. Jeremy carefully lifts Trevor's shirt, expecting a open wound, and is surprised to see a poor excuse for stitches. It's sloppy, like the person who was doing them didn't even care. They probably didn't. Their captors were becoming more and more violent, and today was no exception. Jeremy could hear every scream through the thin walls.

"I'm going to help you sit up now, okay?" Jeremy asks, giving Trevor the warning. Trevor nods, and Jeremy carefully wraps his arms around Trevor, biting the inside of his cheek when he helps Trevor sit up and Trevor let's out a pained noise. Jeremy carefully scoots backwards, Trevor is his arms, so that his back was to the wall.

Trevor's fighting to not cry more, teeth clenched together as tears ran down his face. Jeremy holds Trevor close, careful of his stitches. "You're okay, I got you." Jeremy says, trying to calm Trevor.

"I can't." Trevor forced out. He's clinging to Jeremy, like Jeremy would float away if he didn't. "I can't keep doing this."

"Yes you can." Jeremy says. "You are strong, Trevor. You can hold out until the crew comes."

Another sob escapes Trevor as he shakes his head. "It _hurts,_ Jeremy."

"I know, babe." Jeremy says, rubbing Trevor’s back. "But you need to hold out, okay? For me?" Trevor buries his head in the crook Jeremy's neck, giving a small nod. Jeremy reaches a hand up to Trevor's hair, running his fingers through it. They stay like that, Trevor eventually falling asleep and Jeremy following suit.

Jeremy wakes up when he hears the door open, the hinges creaking with the weight. His grip tightens on Trevor, the subtle movement making Trevor stir. "Time for pretty boy's round two." The man in the doorway, someone called Dickens, says. That's what they called Trevor.

"No." Jeremy says, pulling Trevor closer to him.

"No?"

"No."

"The boss wants him."

"Tell your boss that he can suck my dick." That was a dangerous move this late in the game, but Trevor wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

Dickens stares at Jeremy. "That won't help you out."

"I don't give a fuck."

Dickens rolls his eyes. "Fine, you come then."

Trevor tightens his grip on Jeremy’s shirt. "Jeremy, don't." He pleads, voice weak.

"You need to rest." Jeremy says. He presses a kiss to Trevor's head before untangling himself from Trevor. Dickens is patient, which Jeremy is thankful for. He was the nicest one here; he delivered the meals and escorted them to their tortures, helping them walk if need be. Jeremy didn't know why he showed them such kindness, but he didn't question it.

The door closes behind Jeremy, and Dickens leads Jeremy to the room. "How are you holding up?" He asks. Jeremy doesn't answer him. "The boss isn't going to like that I'm bringing you."

"Are you saying I'm going to be punished, or you're going to be punished?" Jeremy asks as he and Dickens walk down the stairs into the basement.

"You know the answer is both." He says.

"You could have just taken him."

Dickens doesn't say anything in response, and Jeremy knows it's because anything he would say would get him in a shitload of trouble. Once they reach the room, he opens the door to the room Jeremy got quite acquainted with. Concrete floors, brick walls, a metal door, it wasn't much different from the room they kept Trevor and Jeremy in. The only difference was the tables with instruments of torture and the lone plastic chair that was bolted to the ground.

"Do you got shit in your ears, Dickens?" A man snaps when he sees Jeremy. Jeremy knows it's the boss. "I asked for the other one!"

"He volunteered, sir." Dickens justified.

"I don't care if he's fucking Katniss Everdeen, I didn't call for pretty boy to torture him!" That doesn't make sense. Why would he want Trevor if they weren't torturing him? Jeremy looks at the boss, trying to figure out why he wanted Trevor. The boss doesn't appreciate Jeremy staring. "What, don't like the thought of your call boy doing his job?"

It clicks for Jeremy’s then, and Dickens is restraining him before Jeremy could do anything. "You fucking _bastard!_ Don't you fucking dare! Don't you fucking _dare_ touch him!"

"Put him in the box." The boss says, sneering at Jeremy. Jeremy feels someone securing a zip tie around his wrists, but Jeremy's too angry to process anything other than _I’m gonna fucking kill this man._ The boss approaches Jeremy, who now has two sets of people holding him by his arms. He smells like celery. “What’s it like, knowing that there’s nothing you can do to stop me having my way with your little friend?”

Jeremy’s foot finds the boss’ crotch at a surprising force. It does nothing to defuse Jeremy’s anger, but damn, did it feel good to see him crumple in pain, even if his arms are pulled taut behind him in an attempt to make sure he didn’t assault their boss any further. “What’s it like,” Jeremy mocks. “Having my foot crush your dick?”

“You got some balls, kid.” The boss says, glaring at Jeremy.

“Unlike you.” Jeremy spats. One of the guards snorts. “If you fucking lay one hand on him, I swear to God that I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible, to the point where you will be begging for me to end your pathetic excuse for a life.”

“I thought I told you to put him in the box!” The boss snaps. The two guards force Jeremy into the room, and towards a metal container, barely large enough to fit a grown man. Jeremy realizes what’s going on, and he tries not to panic, despite his heart beating so fast now, he’s afraid it might explode or something. He doesn’t realize that he’s trying to fight the two guards at first, like a wild animal trying to escape the grip of animal control before it gets thrown in a cage. He can’t overpower them, not when there’s two of them and his hands are zip tied together. They manage to get him in the container, despite Jeremy’s struggling. His knees have to be tucked to his chest to fit, but he fits.

The boss walks over to the box, Jeremy noticing the painful limp he’s now sporting. “I heard from a reliable informant that you’re claustrophobic.” He says. “So maybe you’ll be more compliant with a… time out.”

The lid shuts before Jeremy can form a rebuttal, leaving him in total darkness, save for a few slits near the top of the box. Jeremy can hear the click of a lock over the blood pounding in his ears, and Jeremy doesn’t even need to try the lid to know it’s locked. There’s movement from outside the box before the lights are flicked off and the door closes.

Jeremy’s alone. Jeremy’s alone in a box he can barely breathe in and he can’t do anything to get out of it and there’s no way he can protect Trevor from that slimey fuck boss and Jeremy realizes he is hyperventilating.

It’s going to be a long night.

* * *

Jeremy doesn’t know how long it’s been when the lid suddenly flips open. Jeremy’s hit with a blast of cool air and light, and he immediately takes a breath of fresh air, like it’ll be his last.

“Come on.” Someone says. Jeremy can’t see who it is, but he knows it could only be Dickens. “Your crew is here.”

“Trevor-”

“The boss didn’t do anything to him.” Dickens says, and Jeremy wants to cry with relief. Dickens helps Jeremy out of the box, and every muscle in Jeremy’s body is aching from being in there for so long. “You did a number on his junk, Doc wouldn’t let him.”

“Why are you helping me?” Jeremy asks.

“Because I was blackmailed into this job.” Dickens says. He hands his magnum to Jeremy. “The boss is hiding out in the panic room, down the hall and to the left, the code it 5413. I already brought your crew to your friend.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy says, taking the magnum. He can hear the sounds of Michael’s mini-gun above him. They had upstairs taken care of. A fire burns inside Jeremy, one fueled by anger and protectiveness.

And he’s going to make sure that asshole burns.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment dudes, it really helps me keep writing.


End file.
